


Space and Bells

by AbbyAberrant



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Space themes, lucid dream kinda, the boys are about 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyAberrant/pseuds/AbbyAberrant
Summary: In which Craig has a dream about space where the sun is a woman on a mission, the stars dance and the moon just doesn't give a fuck. Tweek may or may not be a shooting star.





	Space and Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and am making no profit

Craig knows he’s dreaming immediately.   
He’s in gold, the color every which way he could possibly look, seeming to move and radiate. He soon realizes the source is a far off shining woman, glowing as brightly and deeply as the sun, a huge crown upon her golden head that seems to stretch every which way. She isn’t swayed by his presence, ignoring it completely as she walks across the gold, focus only on moving forward; her long hair swiftly trailing after her. He finds it difficult to look directly at her but as she walks away from him, golden hair swirling around her sun kissed body, he finds it increasingly easy as the brilliance starts to fade. But it’s not the woman herself fading; but more like the less proximity he has with her the less light he can see. She rounds a corner, taking with her the gold and slowly replacing it with red that soon melts into purple as the very end of her hair follows her around the corner. 

The purple is rich at first, but color seems to do its own thing here as it deepens into darker purples before it starts to reach blue.  
Throughout this shifting of colors things start to happen around him. Something starts shifting beneath the blue, it lacks the sinister undertones of something fighting to get out and seems more like many things are waking up all at different a pace and time, slowly and lacking order and consistency but with the understanding a child has that they have to go to school but still asks for five more minutes.  
The movement continues without any regularity until another light catches his eye. 

This light is more muted than the golden light he had seen before, softer and not all straining to his eye as he observes silver. This light reclines in the sky, markings swirl over her skin like tattoos, shapes in varying sizes taking up huge portions of her skin. She twirls her dark hair between pale fingers in contentment and Craig finds it difficult to look away from her just as it had been with the other woman. This woman, however, seems to notice Craig’s eyes on her and turns her head to face him. She doesn’t move otherwise, just rests her gaze on him gently. Where the other woman had seemed to be on a mission this woman doesn’t seem to have much on her mind beyond small flights of fantasy that come and go like whispers on the wind as she quietly observes him.

He doesn’t feel the invasiveness that he usually feels when someone looks at him for longer than five seconds, instead he feels like he’s always had this gaze on him; watching over him with a gentleness of someone who can only be fond with him. He feels her gaze on him still as he turns to keep exploring; the feeling settling in his chest making him feel looked after and at peace. He wanders for a bit, watching as smaller lights start to make themselves known. Unlike the large shining women, the lights he sees are smaller with short hair and long limbs as they prance about like dancers. Some move faster than others and these ones seem to shine brighter than the rest. Some like to dance in groups, movements synchronized and mesmerizing, some are perfectly happy to dance by themselves. These star dancers tend to dance in their areas, never trading members as they keep to their clusters. 

Occasionally though, a star will break away from their group, a scheme of colors rippling around them as they begin to fall. Craig worries for them until he hears their tinkling laughter floating up to him and the other dancers laughing along, sending down good lucks and blown kisses.  
The dream isn’t particularly special but Craig finds himself enjoying himself anyway, he has a feeling this'll be a dream he'll remember in the morning. Even so he's reluctant to leave, not knowing if he'll be able to return to this place but as a lighter blue starts to reach into the darkness around him Craig thinks it must be time for him to wake up. But as the dancers start to slow down their movements their heads all turn in the same direction, whispering excitedly among themselves. Craig follows their gazes to find one of the brightest lights he has seen so far, second only to the golden woman but Craig still finds himself with a preference.

This light doesn’t dance like the others, it doesn’t recline in the black thinking of nothing nor does it strut with better things to be thinking about. As this light passes it stretches a hand out to the dancers who reach for it, faces affectionate and voices endeared. This light comes closer and Craig starts to make out details, this one’s skin is white just like the other dancers except they seem to radiate a pretty blue as they walk while leaving a trail of bright read that the dancers leap between as he moves on. Soon this star reaches him, the sound of bells tinkling surround him and Craig moves to walk beside him, matching his steady pace.

The shooting star smiles over to him, green eyes gazing at his own and swirling with mirth even as he keeps out a hand for the dancers to touch. The soft chimes grab Craig’s attention as he notices the small bells littered over his arms, each little bell relying on a single thin piece of red twine to stay attached to the star.  
“Wishes.” The star says, no longer looking at him but knowing to answer the question anyway ,voice steady but soft enough that it stays special, stays with Craig without floating away to be claimed by other ears.

“You keep them with you?” Craig asks, speaking for the first time in his dream and only realizing now that it is something he can do.

“Of course I do, wishes are sacred and shouldn’t be taken lightly.” The star says reverently, picking up the hand that had been swinging between them to hold in front of him, smiling warmly as the long movement causes a particularly sweet peal of chimes.  
“Sometimes the wish is beyond my capabilities to grant, but that doesn’t make them any less important. Sometimes they just take a little longer to come true, which can be sad if the wisher has forgotten.” The star says mournfully as they indicate to the duller bells that barley let out a sound.  
“But wishes are special, mysterious little things.” Clever eyes study Craig. “Not to be taken for granted, but you understand that don’t you.” It isn’t a question and the star spins to face Craig. The star lifts their hands to tug purposefully at their blond hair.

“It’s time for you to go back.” The star says evenly, looking over Craig’s shoulder at the growing blue. “Your golden lady has made her rotation and she’s blushing this morning, don’t want to miss that.”

“Can I come back?” his voice comes out steady, knowing that all of this is just in his head, but even so he’s enjoyed his time here.

“That’s up to you, but you already have your very own star waiting for you back home and,” the star gives him a cheeky smile, “you know how fickle stars can be, so volatile and aimless and full of energy. Sometimes they need a little push to where they can shine the brightest.”

The shooting star starts walking again, away from Craig as he chases the darkness. Craig turns to face the golden woman, her arms stretching up as she makes her way around the corner. The stars shift and slink away yawning and the silver lady shields her eyes slightly as the golden woman drowns out her light little by little.  
The chimes start to fade out from behind him and Craig can feel himself starting to wake up, colors fade out of his vision until there's nothing. 

 

Craig opens his eyes blearily, his glow in the dark stars having lost their phosphorescence as morning light creeps into his bedroom. Turning to his right he finds Tweek unsurprisingly awake and sitting up, his eyes shadowed and dull from lack of sleep.  
Sitting up Craig stretches his limbs before leaning on Tweek, pulling him close as he mumbles customary good mornings. The boy mumbles one back but keeps his eyes on the window, the morning sun breaking over the window sill; rosy fingers of pink stretching into the sky. The two watch it together. 

“Another nightmare?” Craig questions, eyes out the window but mind only on the boy at his side.

Tweek shrugs indifferently, “Yeah.”

“You could’ve woken me up.” Craig pulls Tweek closer and rest his head on Tweek’s.

“You looked like you were having a good dream.” Tweek replies distantly. “And besides it wasn’t a bad one.”

Craig nods, receiving the signals Tweek putting out, and lets it go.

“Will you be alright to stay up tonight?”

Tweek nods and Craig knows that means he’s probably going to chug a shitload of coffee to keep himself lucid.

“Not gonna let a little sleep deprivation keep me from our date.” Tweek announces, letting a little humour slip in his voice and Craig scoffs.  
They’d been planning this ever since news of the Delphi comet first came as a notification on Craig’s phone.  
There had been lots of talk about it at school and people have mentioned about going but Craig knows from experience that he and Tweek will be the only ones in the clearing tonight. Fine by him, Tweek is much more fun to kiss without an audience. 

Tweek finally tears his eyes away from the sun and turns to Craig, “I’m really looking forward to it. It’s always been too cold to make much of an effort.”

Craig nods, they had made sure they would be prepared. Picnic blanket, sleeping bags, thermoses of warm stuff (Craig is sneaking tea, he will not be touching any nasty coffee if he can help it), tents. They were practically going on a glorified camping trip, since they could practically run home and back in minutes if they happen to forget something.  
Craig is really looking forward to it as well; a date doesn’t get better than spending a whole night cuddling under the stars, at least in his opinion. 

Tweek turns tiredly to burrow himself in Craig’s chest and Craig can tell he’s been up for a while when Tweek’s cold limbs come into contact with his source of warmth. Craig hunkers down a bit against his headboard and tucks the duvet over Tweek, why would Craig need a wish when he has everything he could possibly want curled right over his heart. He’d give him the whole day to sleep in if he wanted, but Craig knows that isn’t going to happen when his stomach and bladder simultaneously make themselves known. Craig manages to last an hour before he has to relieve himself, Tweek just laughs as Craig pees for a full minute. Guess that’s what he gets for consuming five cans of soda with Tweek right before watching a horror movie and then being too scared to go to the bathroom afterwards. He’s the one laughing though when Tweek starts to whine at the bathroom door for him to hurry up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I'm not entirely sure what i'm doing. So please be gentle if you do decide to comment and thank you if you took the time to read. This was just an idea i had and i thought it would be cute


End file.
